39cluescahillsvsvespersroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordyn Hunter
Hello, this is Jordyn Hunter, age 15, current Cahill agent, and former Lucian member. Ever since I was a child living in the mountains in California, my mother, who was also a Lucian, taught me Morse Code and other various types of cyphers. Apart from her daily drilling of picking locks, decoding cyphers, and lectures of Cahill history, I snuck away at times to practice my beloved neurology games. I loved crossword puzzles and anything that required my athletic and flexible mind. When I was seven, my mother dissapeared, and my father was long missing, so for three years I was left alone. I had nothing but my crossword puzzles and cyphers to keep me company. I was told that my mother had died in a bombing of a building, and even the ten year old me could see that this was no coincidence. My built up anger against the Vespers led me to train myself, one step at a time, in my own property. I stacked chairs on top of each other, sofas side by side, tables layed sideways, lamps, books, my father's old tennis rackets, and ran through the course. Leaping over the tables, vaulting over the chairs, and detangling myself from the pile of wires and lamps. I had nowhere to go, I mean the nearest town was over fifty miles away, and I had no relatives--that i knew of, that i could reach out to. My sit-ups, push ups, and runs became an everyday routine. And most of all, I spent the majority of my time flipping through my cyphers and decoding them, then encrypting them, then decoding them again. By the time I was eleven, I had solved over two-thousand cyphers, and had created over one hundred computer viruses-- all stored safely into my thumbdrive. WIth those, I hacked into multiple websites and databases, and learned that there was an organization. Former Lucians, Ekats, Tomas, Janus had come together, and of course, Madrigals. Hacking into one of their video calls, I saw them for the first time. My family. My Alllies. They helped me find a settlement near Oahu Cahill Resort. Vespers were our enemies, and we were destined to use every muscle, bone, and brain to overcome them. That's when I became Fox, and worked in the center as well as on the field. My quick and flexible mind allowed me to process many things at once and make the best logical decision, and my skill with cyphers and codes gained me access to lots of protected information. Well, that was just the beginning. Appearance: 5'4.5", sleek and fit build, long and layered dark brown (almost black hair), brown eyes with long lashes. I have side bangs that cover one side of my face, and my hair is usually up in a high ponytail and ready for action--- and thinking. Attributes: - Agile mind - Knows an extremely large amount of possible cyphers and codes - Hacking into computers - Can create viruses with a few keystrokes - Good at logic and puzzles Owner of Character: Jubeezee Category:Owner of Character